Paved with Good Intentions
by gusenitsa
Summary: Can you make the right choices to bring Emma back to the light, or will the path to angst be paved with good intentions! Written in collaboration with lynyrdwrites.
1. Chapter 1

_**Can you make the right choices to bring Emma back to the light, or will the path to angst be paved with good intentions!**_ A CS CYOA tale by lynyrdwrites and gusenitsaa . (Thanks to belovedcreation and mryddinwilt for the idea!)

* * *

 _ **Paved with Good Intentions (Part 1)**_

"Because, I'm the dark one."

Her words were a dagger through his heart. He had the displeasure of knowing exactly what a dagger through the heart felt like. A few moments of searing pain, of blurring eyes, of regret and fear and then nothing. That was easy. This was worse. Because this time it didn't fade.

Emma was gone; vanished in a column of cold smoke and in the aftermath there were several moments of complete stillness before Snow let out a strangled cry. Charming wrapped his arms around her protectively as people finally begin to move.

Henry is staring agape at Sneezy, a stone monument to the darkness that has overtaken the Savior, a perplexed expression of horror on his face, before turning to Regina with sparkling eyes.

"Can you… fix it?"

Regina waved her hand over the statue but all remained still. Finally she sighed and took Henry's hand, "We'll figure something out, ok?"

Killian was still frozen in place, staring down at his own hand in confusion. Moments ago she'd held his hand. Moments ago, she had made the decision to turn away from the darkness, to turn _to_ him, and they were going to Camelot. They were going to find the man that could defeat the darkness once and for all. She had hope in her eyes then, and love. There was fear too, he had seen it; but when the fear grew stronger and her hands began to shake she simply held onto him tighter, letting him drown out the voices with soothing nonsense in her ear. _How had it gone so horribly wrong?_

He clenched his fist and flinched at a sudden pressure on his shoulder, looking up to see David has come to his side, one hand on his shoulder.

"What did we do?" Hook mumbled to Charming.

"We'll find out."

"We just need to talk to her," Snow insists, rocking back and forth to calm the crying Neal. "If she wants to punish us certainly the best way to do that is to tell us how we failed her, right. We need to go back to the loft. In case she comes home?"

"Sure," Regina mocked, " Because she really looked like she was in the mood for mother daughter bonding night."

"And what would you suggest?" Charming countered, moving to hover protectively at his wife's shoulder once more.

"Are you kidding? My vault. If she gets into that vault there's no telling what horrors she could manage with its contents."

"I thought that was protected with blood magic?" Hook replied, his voice hoarse but fierce. He wasn't in the mood for Regina's attitude, not with the proof of a failure he couldn't remember echoing in his ears.

 _You failed_.

"Yes well, that's failed me before. That vault needs to be protected." She gave Henry's hand a last squeeze and disappeared. Robin took off after her in moments, pausing only long enough to entrust Roland to several of the Merry Men that had begun to gather in the street.

"Do we follow her too?" Henry asked, looking over at Snow.

"If it turns out Emma is at the vault Regina can call us. Emma may have darkness in her heart right now, but there is also light. And I don't believe she's gone. If there's any chance she might come home… I want to be there. Perhaps familiar surroundings might help us bring her back?"

There was a loud crash from the back, probably Granny doing her best to put the diner back together, and the sound seemed to break a spell over the room. People began to scatter and Snow reached out to take Henry's hand. As they made their way out into the street, Killian remained behind, paused before the statue of the dwarf, his mind whirling wildly and making no progress; an oarsman against a gale.

 _What the hell had happened_?

"Killian," David called back when he didn't move, "Come with us?"

Finally Hook shook his head, breaking himself free of his mind with a physical jolt.

"There's somewhere I must go."

David's eyes narrowed slightly, "Now isn't the time for you to lock yourself up alone on that ship, Killian." he chastised but his voice was gentle.

"I do not seek solitude," Killian replied. "There's only one place I've known Swan to go when she's a troubled heart. Perhaps there is enough of Emma left that she might go there"

* * *

 _ **And we've come to our first decision point. And you get to decide where things go from there!**_

 ** _Vote on Dilemna 1 - Who do you think knows where to find Emma?_**

 ** _Snow, in the loft_ **

**_Regina, at her vault_ **

**__Killian, at the docks_  
_**

 ** _Each one leads to a point on our outline, so you tell us which you think will move us closer to our goal of saving Emma from darkness!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Can you make the right choices to bring Emma back to the light, or will the path to angst be paved with good intentions?**_

 _ **Part 1 left us with the question of who was right in their theory of where to find Emma!**_

* * *

He's not sure what made him think she would still come here, to the bench by the water that he once told her might calm her heart. A glimmer of hope, somewhere deep inside his breast, almost snuffed out by the ice on her skin, in her eyes, in her heart. But not dead. Not quite.

They failed, they failed her and the worst part is he didn't even know how; had no idea how to fix it. He only knew that he had to see her again. Even though her eyes looked right through him and made his heart clench in agony. He had to see her.

"Swan?" he called, he kept his eyes fixed on the dark waves, afraid to look behind him, though whether he was afraid that she wouldn't come… or that she would, he wasn't entirely certain.

"You don't have the dagger, you cannot summon me. Why do you try?"

"I didn't summon you… I called for you. I thought you might come here. It used to be a place that we loved. Do you remember?" He still doesn't turn but he can feel her moving closer, a prickle on the back of his neck, his body so attuned to her presence that it made no difference that she made no sound as she moved.

"I'm not the one who's cursed. I remember everything perfectly." He turns now and she is close, so close he clenches his fingers to prevent himself from reaching out to her. "But yes, I remember that too. I was so weak then."

"Swan, you were never weak."

"It doesn't matter now. Now I'm stronger than ever."

"It is stronger than ever. Your heart was stronger than it six weeks ago. Please… tell me what happened." She was circling him now, like a bird of prey and goosebumps prickled along his skin.

"You failed me," she whispered, looking straight into his eyes as she circled; watching… waiting for what she knew those words would do to him.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't even know what you did," she mocked scornfully.

"I'm still sorry."

"And now you're the weak one."

"What is it that you want, love?"

"Don't call me that," she snapped, pausing in her circuit and closing the distance between them with an angry scowl on her face. He didn't so much as flinch and she raised a hand to his cheek. It was too cold but Killian leaned into her touch. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she stared at him for a long moment, as though trying to figure him out before she pulled her hand away. "I want them punished."

Killian raised his eyebrows, "Them?"

"You're going to help me."

"I intend to, Emma," he said and she rolled her eyes, flicking her hand and sending him sprawling back across the dock. Before he could even pull himself up onto his elbows she was standing over him.

"You know I never loved you the way you loved me? You were useful, supportive, you were what I needed then, but not now. I don't need you now." His eyes fell and Emma huffed in irritation. "You should thank me for telling you now. Before you got all sorts of ridiculous illusions of belonging to that happy little family."

"They're your family, Swan. Whatever they did… they love you. So much Em-" his words were cut off by a pressure at his throat that dragged him to his feet and pulled him over to her before it released him.

"I don't have a family," she seethed, "I have Henry." Her eyebrows snapped in as she realized she'd said more than she intended. Before he could even speak a blade… the blade ...appeared in her hand and was flying with startling velocity towards his throat. He raised his arm on impulse, catching her wrist with his good hand and twisting. Anyone else would have dropped the blade, winced in pain... but Emma's eyes just shone with glee.

"There he is… It's good to see you, Captain." He swallowed hard but didn't release his grip on her wrist. She laughed, "That's what I need. The fire. The pirate. The villain."

He released her hand and the dagger vanished. "That man is gone."

"Oh, I know better than that," her voice took on a familiar singsong tone that shot a spark of adrenaline through his limbs. "You know, I remember it now?"

"What?" he replied warily, she was circling again then suddenly they were on the deck of his ship, a grey smoke clearing from around them. "She stood there," she pointed to a spot on the deck. "You were there..." Suddenly he was thrown backwards, the ropes of his ship coming to life once more to tie him to the mast.

"Swan, please," he begged. With one exception he hadn't begged anyone for anything in centuries… not since he'd held his brother in his arms. But he had begged her not to take the darkness, and now another plea slipped through his lips just as freely. "Please, don't do this."

She ignored his words as she examined the deck. "And me…" she did a little dance step across the deck, lighthearted and free. It was the movement of a happy child all the more painful for the contrast… She stopped now and smiled… just where Rumplestiltskin had stood so many years ago.

"I was here, when I took her heart."

Killian felt bile rise in his throat, and for a second - just a single second - it wasn't her he saw standing there. It was the Crocodile, as he crushed Milah's' heart, and Killian's entire world with it. Then he blinked, and it was Emma again, but his world was still crumbling, because she held her hand clenched into a fist in front of her, staring at it with fascination. Her eyes held the same expression the Crocodile's had on that day so long ago. She opened the fist, as though dropping something, and looked at Killian again.

"Are you remembering it too, love?"

"It wasn't you."

Emma gave a careless flick of her hand and the ropes released him sending Killian crashing to the deck. "Oh sure, it was Rumplestiltskin's idea, but I was there. I remember every moment," she taunted, stepping closer with every cutting word. "I am the latest of many, the greatest of many. I remember. Her gasp, and your cries, the thud of her body as she hit the deck. I remember everything. You gave up your vengeance for me…. but now, now I wouldn't ask it of you. I don't need your crocodile now."

"This isn't you."

"It's better."

"Mom?" Emma froze and Killian closed his eyes, what was he doing here?

"What are you doing here, kid?" Emma echoed his thoughts.

"I wanted to see you again."

"Get out of here. Hook and I are just working out a… a business transaction."

"No, you're not. I'm not an idiot, I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work."

"What am I trying to do?" she asked, ignoring Killian now as he pulled himself to his feet.

"You want him to be the bad guy again, to help you punish us." There were tears in his eyes now and Emma moved closer, reaching towards him with the remnants of a mother's instinct. But Henry flinched away and Emma clenched her fingers back. Killian moved around to Henry's side, putting a hand on his shoulder and a flicker of jealousy flashed through Emma's eyes.

"I won't hurt you, Henry," she insisted, "You're not the one who failed me, ok?"

"Even if I know something you don't want me to know?" Henry challenged. Hook's hand tightened on the boy's shoulder in warning but Henry ignored it.

"I swear Henry, I won't hurt you."

"Why did you lie to us?" Henry asked. "We wouldn't have hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you have the dagger."

The dagger appeared in Emma's hand again and she held it up, "It's right here, kid. You have to understand… I won't let someone else control my life anymore."

"You're lying. It's not real."

A flicker of anger flashed across Emma's face and Hook shifted pulling Henry back behind him. Emma's anger ignited into full bloom at the slight, that Hook would _dare_ step between her and her son.

* * *

 ** _Ooooops, Hook just got in between a mother bear and her cub! That's probably bad. Fortunately for Hook, someone is about to interrupt this rather charged moment!_**

 **Dilemma** **2: Who interrupts their conversation?**

 ** _Is it Snowing to offer a bit of parental guidance, or is it Regina with some sass to distract the dark Swan!?_**

 _If you want to be a part of the vote, read and vote within 24 hours, the link to vote is on my tumblr page ( gusenitsaa )_ _I don't want FF readers to be left out of the fun though... so f_ _or now_ you can vote via review/PM too if you prefer!


	3. Chapter 3

Paved With Good Intentions (part 3) _._ _ **Can you make the right choices to bring Emma back to the light, or will the path to angst be paved with good intentions?**_

Part 2 **left us with Killian stepping between Emma and her son, and it seems Emma is less than pleased with the development. We asked you who interrupts the conversation. Onwards and upwards!?**

* * *

It occurred to Killian that getting in the way of the Dark One might bring a swift end to his long life. Still, he braced himself for whatever might come next.

"Henry get back!"

Never before had Killian been so relieved to hear Regina's voice, and his shoulders slump forward in relief when Henry vanished in a column of purple. Emma's eyes shot to Regina who was striding up the gangplank of the Jolly, her fists clenched with barely restrained rage.

"Miss Swan, I don't care what foolish vendetta you have decided to pursue against us, but it will not involve my son."

Killian winced at the stress on the my, knowing that it wouldn't go over well with this version of Emma. He looked to her, expecting to see rage on her pale face, but instead her shoulders seemed to relax, and amusement made her eyes sparkle, making her look almost like the woman Killian loved.

Almost.

"Really, Regina? Are we back to that? Your son? He was never your son. He was your hobby, because you bored with the town you created. And then he was your keeper, because you needed a child to be your moral compass" - Emma stalked toward Regina, whose expression was sour. She lifted her hands, as if in preparation to attack, but Emma simply ignored the motion - "But now you're a hero, right? One of the good guys. I wonder if Henry would think that, if he knew what happened in Camelot."

"Well of the two of us, only one isn't going around turning dwarves into lawn ornaments. You're not safe for Henry to be around-"

Emma's eyes narrowed, "what could you possibly do to stop me from seeing my son?"

"How are you against blood magic?" With that Emma was gone, but it wasn't just Emma that was gone, when Killian looked around the Jolly was gone too, replaced with the grey walls of Regina's vault.

"Bloody hell is wrong with you?" he fumed, turning on Regina. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No, but it seems you might," Regina spat back.

"Enough!" Charming called, one hand on his forehead and a look of complete exasperation on his face. Killian spun, having failed to notice that Charming and Snow had apparently been summoned to this vault as well. "None of this is helping us get Emma back. We cannot simply hide here behind your blood magic walls, Regina."

"You might rethink that, mate, in a few moments-" Killian commented.

Right on cue there was the sound of a cry from outside the vault and the whole room seemed to shudder.

"What the hell-" David started.

"Regina thought it wise to explain to the dark one that she was not safe around Henry." Killian commented, with a glare towards the queen. The room shook again potion bottles rattling and crashing to the floor.

"She can't break the seal," Regina insisted, but her eyes grew nervous.

David grabbed Henry's shoulder, pulling him tight to his side as the walls shook.

"There has to be something we can do," Snow said.

"Send her out!" Emma's voice echoed through the room, and it held a dark promise that made a shiver of fear run down Killian's spine. He gritted his teeth at that, because no matter what happened, he would not fear her. "Who the hell is she to keep Henry from me. He only needs one mother, and I will see to it that he has one mother!"

Regina was looking frantically through her vault for something to help and Snow bent to join her search. "What am I looking for?"

"I'm looking for something to help. I don't know what the hell you're doing!"

"Regina?" Snow asked quietly.

"If it's a hope speech, I'll give you the quarter if you save the speech."

"REGINA!"

Regina looked up but her annoyance turned quickly to shock, Snow held the dark one's dagger in shaking hands.

"How-" Snow murmured, "I thought?"

"The Dark One lies. Killian murmured before looking at Henry. "She didn't have the real one … You knew."

"I just… had a feeling," Henry replied with a shrug. "I know my mom. I could tell, that she wasn't telling the truth."

"I must have sent it here for safekeeping," Regina muttered, a small smirk crossing her lips as she realized that she had out-maneuvered Emma.

There was a cracking sound and the walls began to split, wiping the smirk from Regina's lips in an instant. It seemed in lieu of breaking the enchantment on the door Swan had decided to leave the door where it was and move the rest of the room instead.

"Well, what are you waiting for." Regina demanded, looking to Snow. "Make her stop this!"

"I-" Snow stared down at the dagger, and Killian bit back a curse. He knew nothing good could come of using the dagger, but as the crypt fell apart leaving them in the open, he wasn't sure they had many other options.

"Well then," Emma mused when they were within her view and she saw the dagger in her mother's hands. "You found me out. Now what do you plan to do?"

* * *

 **Snow has found the real dagger! Does she use it to control Emma and force her not to harm Regina?**

Yes! Snow can't let Emma kill Regina, even if it means controlling Emma with the dagger.

No! Snow has learned from her mistake in the EF. She will not use the dagger on Emma again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Paved With Good Intentions (part 4) A CS CYOA by lynyrdwrites and you make the right choices to bring Emma back to the light, or will the path to angst be paved with good intentions?**_

 _ **Part 3 left us with Emma breaking down the vault, out for Regina's blood and the question… does Snow use the dagger to force Emma to not harm Regina. This vote was literally decided by one option having a single vote more than the other, that's how close it was! But in the end, you decided…**_

* * *

Snow held the dagger in front of her, a tremor in her hand making the blade shake.

"So, is that how it will be?" Emma asked softly. "Going to control me, mother? That's always the answer, isn't it?"

Mother and daughter and stood feet apart, identical green eyes clashing with each other - Emma's holding challenge, Snow's grief. The shaking in the dagger increased, until Killian was surprised she didn't drop it. The tension rose then Snow finally let her arm fall to her side, her shoulders slumping and her eyes closing.

"I can't," she said shaking her head. "I won't. Hook was right in Camelot. We may not remember everything, Emma, but I remember that. You need to choose the right path."

"Hmm," Emma hummed. "How very heroic. Terrible, that it's too little, too late."

She waved her hand and sent Snow flying back into a tree with a loud thud. She fell to the ground, the dagger falling from her hand.

"Mary Margaret," David said, rushing to her side and cradling her head. Snow gave a pained sound and winced. Regina shot a look at Emma, and then at the dagger. She motioned with her hand, but wasn't quite quick enough. It had already disappeared, reappearing in Emma's hand.

"That was almost too easy," Emma mused, running her fingers along the blade and smirking over it at Regina. "Abandoned again, Evil Queen? Don't worry, I won't forget about you."

"Emma, think about this," Killian pleaded, taking a step between the two women. "If you do this, the darkness wins. Just…come back to me, Emma, please."

"Why can't you see?" Emma demanded, taking a slow step toward him. "I don't want to come back, Killian. I'm perfectly happy, just the way I am. And I'll be even happier once Regina finally gets what's been coming to her for three decades."

With a careless flick of her fingers she sent Killian flying out of her way; he landed with a hard thud, his head crashing back into the ground so hard his vision went dark for a moment then exploded back with flashes and bright spots of color. He brought his good hand up to his head, taking a steadying breath before setting himself to the suddenly insurmountable task of sitting up. He shook his head, trying to clear it, the stars moving way too fast above him before suddenly realizing the flashes of light and color were not entirely in his head. And then he heard the scream.

Regina.

 _No, not like this-_

He shot up to his feet, his vision going dark again for a moment as he stumbled blindly forward. When his vision cleared he saw Emma had frozen, hands half raised and Regina kneeling on the ground cradling Henry in her arms.

Still.

Too still.

Nausea churned thick in Killian's stomach…Henry. Henry, who always wanted to be the hero…had saved his mother.

He wanted to scream, to fall to his knees and sob, his heart clenched with anger and pity and horror all directed at the woman in black who was still frozen, staring at her hands in abject horror.

"He wasn't there-" Emma stuttered, "he wasn't supposed to-" her voice faded and he could hear Regina's sobs now and her soft words.

"I'm not worth it," she whispered over and over. "I'm not. Please, come back, please-"

Snow and Charming rushed to Henry's side, confusion on their faces. This wasn't the world they knew. In their world the heroes always win, they always find each other… always.

Killian pulled his eyes away from Henry and back towards Emma. His mind was a chaotic uproar, telling him to rage, to fight, to fix it, somehow, but there was nothing to fix now, no villain to fight. Just her-

Regina pressed her lips to Henry's forehead over and over but there was no true love's kiss to make everything right again, no matter how desperately she tried. There was no curse to be wiped away with the stroke of a pen or the touch of lips. No crushed heart that could be replaced if you just believe.

This was holding Liam in his cabin and calling for help that would do no good, this was watching Milah fall and knowing there was nothing, nothing he could do to save her. And this was watching Emma Swan, with pale skin and shaking hands and knowing that the woman he loved could never return. Not now, not anymore.

Emma still hadn't moved, but her face finally betrayed her inner turmoil with tears that streamed down her face, apparently without her notice. She took one single step towards Henry and Regina's head snapped up.

"Don't you dare, dark one" she hissed, her voice low and dangerous. "You don't get to touch him, not anymore."

She froze and Killian could have sworn he saw something shift in her eyes. Her tears stopped, her jaw tightened and all softness that was there moments ago was wiped away. Killian's heart clenched as he watched all that was left of Emma Swan vanish, swallowed into the Dark One. Finally and completely crushed.

"You," she whispered, her gaze focusing on Regina. "This is _your_ fault."

Killian saw the rage in her eyes - had seen it in his own for centuries - and even knowing it was hopeless, he reached his hand out to her, "Emma, please-"

"Don't call me that," she snapped, "never call me that again."

Killian fell to his knees, feeling as though the weight of the entire world crushed him to the ground, and Emma moved past him. Snow and Charming were frozen behind Regina, held in place by the same invisible force that kept Killian on his knees.

"It's always you, isn't it Regina? Regina wants her happy ending! Regina _deserves_ her happy ending. So we all get cursed, or written into an alternate story, or turned into the Dark One. You take and take and act like it's your due-"

"You don't get to blame this on me!" Regina snarled, carefully setting Henry down and getting to her feet. Tears stained her cheeks, made her eyes swollen, but none of that took away from the rage that all but burned from her skin. "You're the one-"

She cut off, clawing at her throat, her eyes bulging in shock. Emma reached her hand into the other woman's chest and pulled it out viciously, holding up a heart that was far less dark than anyone would have suspected.

"Would you look at that?" Emma mused. "Maybe you were trying after all… too bad it wasn't enough. You should have protected yourself better, Regina."

And then holding the heart in front of Regina's eyes, she squeezed. For a moment, pain flared brilliant and fierce in the Queen's eyes.

And then she fell to the ground, her body slumped over her son's. The weight on Killian's shoulder suddenly released, allowing him rise shakily to his feet. Snow and Charming both stumbled forward, released from the spell as well. Snow let out a sob, covering her mouth in horror, and Charming stared at Emma as though he were seeing a stranger.

"Emma," he said, his voice a strangled whisper, but Emma looked up from the dead bodies in front of her, the blank expression replaced by a smirk that spoke of madness and darkness and nothing good left.

"Emma doesn't live here anymore," she replied, taking a step forward, so she could press the dagger to her father's throat. She held it there for a moment, all of them frozen in fear, waiting to see if the body count would increase. Instead, Emma stepped back and flourished her hands, in a move all too reminiscent of the Crocodile. "Long live the Dark One."

She disappeared, leaving behind the body of her son and Regina, and no hope left to be seen.

* * *

 _ **Congratulations, You killed Henry and Regina, and crushed just about everyone else! Perhaps … just this once, we better avoid this confrontation with the dagger, yes? So what do you think, are you guys happy with your path?**_

 _ **~Yes, it was everything I hoped for. Great ending, thanks, guys.**_

 _ **~NO %#^%^% &#$ # $# REBOOT REBOOOT! Snow uses the dagger to keep Emma from attacking Regina.**_


	5. Chapter 4b

_**Paved With Good Intentions (part 4b) A CS CYOA by lynyrdwrites and gusenitsaa. Can you make the right choices to bring Emma back to the light, or will the path to angst be paved with good intentions?**_

 _ **In Part 4 you killed off Henry and Regina and pretty much broke everyone else. Shockingly enough, people weren't content with that ending. So we're backtracking and taking the other path in which Snow chooses to prevent Emma from attacking Regina!**_

* * *

Snow held the dagger in front of her, a tremor in her hand making the blade shake.

"So, is that how it will be?" Emma asked softly. "Going to control me, mother? That's always the answer, isn't it?"

Mother and daughter stood just feet apart, identical green eyes clashing with each other - Emma's holding challenge, Snow's grief. The shaking in the dagger increased, until Killian was surprised she didn't drop it. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes closed but her grip remained tight on the blade.

"You wouldn't want me to let you do this, Emma, I know it. So no, I know you may never forgive me, but you will not harm Regina."

"Mother knows best," Emma growled with venom in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma, b-"

"Are you ordering me to stay, mother?"

Snow swallowed hard and dropped her eyes.

"No, E-" There was a column of smoke and Emma was gone.

"Thank you," Regina said shakily, ""I didn't think she would actually-"

"Perhaps she wouldn't have?" Henry asked softly.

Tears slipped down Snow's face and she offered the dagger to Killian who shook his head.

"You've just made an enemy, lass. Might be wise to keep a hold of it now."

David, realizing that Snow couldn't stand to touch it any longer took the blade from her shaking hands and Killian turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" David asked in concern.

"Did you need my assistance for something?"

David just furrowed his eyebrows and Killian nodded. "I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Be careful," David warned, and Hook responded with a half-hearted wave of his hand as he made for the docks again.

He descended into his cabin and found Emma sprawled out on his cot staring at the ceiling.

"Took you long enough," she grumbled. She sat up and patted the cot next to her with a flirtatious smile.

"Some of us still walk," he sighed, leaning back against the table and watching her curiously. "Why are you here?"

* * *

"I like it here. I've always liked it here."

"Why are you really here? You want something, dark one, what is it?"

"Can't it be both?" she asked teasingly, but he didn't smile. She rolled her eyes and hopped off the cot.

"I wouldn't have actually killed her, you know... Regina." Emma commented. "Just wanted to scare her a bit. She deserves it and you know it."

"Your mother seemed to disagree," he said noncommittally.

Emma's eyes flashed, "My mother adores being in absolute control of my life. She's never been so thrilled, I'm sure, now I'll be the obedient daughter she's always wanted."

"She wants you to still be you when that curse is lifted-"

"I'm still me NOW," Emma fumed, her voice rising suddenly. Killian didn't even flinch.

"What is it you want from me?" Killian asked her wearily, "Really? Do you want me to pretend that this is fine? To forget that you told us to save you? Because you know I cannot do that."

"So that's it then? I spend the rest of my life doing what my mother tells me because I can't be trusted to do the right thing? What happened to 'this has to be my choice?' "

"I don't know Emma, I don't know what happened. Perhaps if you'd tell me-"

Emma let out a huff of irritation and turned towards a porthole.

"I can't live like this Hook, I can't be her tool forever. I need to be free, don't you understand?"

"You can be free. Help us find a way to destroy the darkness. Like we wanted, like _you_ wanted."

"You can help me, Hook. You know how important it is for me to make my own decisions. You convinced her of that once. And I did, didn't I?" She pushed closer, one hand reaching to clasp the lapels of his coat. "I made the right decision then. Why don't you trust me anymore?"

"Help me to trust you," he retorted, "Return our memories, show us what happened."

Her hand shifted, hovering over the center of his chest. "I could make you help me. With the hat and so much more power than your crocodile ever had… You knew me before. I could free myself. No one would ever be able to control me again."

Her fingers brushed over his chest for a moment and Killian tensed, shaking his head.

"Don't Swan, please, this isn't you."

"Oh don't worry," she soothed, raising her hand to his cheek, "It wouldn't be you. She owes me this, Killian, she owes me my freedom."

Killian's hand shot up to grab her wrist but all he caught was smoke.

* * *

There was a quiet sobbing sound from inside the door when Emma appeared on the other side of the loft door. Less efficient perhaps but she wanted to make a good impression. With a flick of her wrist she altered her appearance subtly. Not normal, exactly, they knew she wasn't normal, but perhaps enough to remind them of who she once was. Her severe bun loosened and several strands of hair came loose to frame her face and though she kept her leather pants she paired it with a black sweater that might look… softer. She knocked sharply on the door. The sounds from inside quieted and the door opened.

"Hi dad."

"Emma-" She pushed her way in past her stunned father and David let the door fall closed behind her.

"Oh, Emma-" Snow whispered, wiping her tears away quickly.

"I didn't mean to frighten you earlier," Emma said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "Really I wouldn't have hurt her I just… She tried to take my son away, mom. I just wanted to scare her."

"No one is trying to take away Henry," Snow insisted.

"How can I be sure of that? Regina tried, Regina used her magic to take him away, and I try to get him back, and you take away my free will."

"We're on your side, Emma," Charming said, "we just want you back, we just want-"

"It doesn't feel like anyone is on my side. I'm just one more villain to be defeated to you."

"No Emma," Snow insisted, "we just want you to come back to us-"

"And how am I supposed to do that if I'm not free to make my own decisions. How am I supposed to make the _right_ choice if there is no choice!" Her parents looked at her, and Emma could see fear in their eyes, so she turned away, hunched her shoulders and hugged her arms around her body. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just so…"

"Oh, Emma," Snow said, her voice filled with that empathy she was so known for.

Too bad it had never been directed towards her daughter. No, Snow White had always felt more empathy for the woman who killed her father, than for the daughter she abandoned in a wardrobe.

"It seems like all of my choices haven't been my choices," Emma said, and though she was supposed to be putting on an act, she found that she meant every word she said. "Rumplestiltskin worked his magic to make me the saviour, you guys made choices that led me to Lily… even Neal wasn't really a choice for me. It was all some twisted destiny."

"That's not true, Em-"

"And now this? Because I'm the Savior. I have to save everyone. Did you even consider that maybe I don't always want to be the one who has to save everyone. You think I wanted to be this?"

"You wanted us to save you," David said quietly, "We're trying, we are but we don't know h-"

"Really? Because it feels like you finally have what you always wanted. You had a pet savior, now you have a pet dark one-"

Snow's tears began to flow again and David winced. "Tell us how you can help you," he asked quietly.

"You can let me make my own choices, for once in my life. You want to know what happened in camelot? Within a day of having my dagger, Regina was using it to make a name for herself." With a flick of her fingers the memories of a courtyard and a tree came flooding back into Snow and Charming's minds. "I was wrong. It's too much power for you all, for any of you. You're the ones that can't resist the power."

She turned to leave, giving Snow and Charming a moment to glance at each other and before she'd even reached the door she felt herself pulled back by a hand on her wrist.

"Emma, wait," David asked and he held the dagger in his hand. Without her volition she turned to face him abruptly a look of annoyance on her face.

"Sorry," Dave said, when he realized what had happened. "I didn't mean to-"

"What do you want dad? Save us both the effort and just order me to do it now." "You're right," Snow said weakly, and David held out the blade.

"Take it Emma," David told her, "we trust you're stronger than the darkness." In an instant the blade vanished in grey smoke and a smile broke onto Emma's face.

"Much obliged, daddy."

She vanished and reappeared next to her mother, and Snow gasped as Emma's hand ripped her heart from her chest.

David's face contorted in horror and Emma smiled, "With this… I can finally…. _finally_ be free.

"NO!" Killian called from the doorway, his face was flushed pink from a run from the docks and his voice ragged and out of breath. "it's not that easy love. Even if you wanted to do so… You don't even have the hat right now. You need her aliv-"

"All I need is the dust of a heart that knew me before. Rumplestiltskin kept you alive because he enjoyed the game. Enjoyed using you as a puppet. I've no need for a puppet. " She began to squeeze Snow's heart and Killian pushed forward.

"Stop Emma…. I have a better way."

* * *

 ** _Decision point: Emma has decided to use Snow's heart to free herself from the dagger so she can NEVER be controlled again! Even worse she's ready to crush it right now and deal with the pesky magical details later!_**

 ** _Does Emma decide to listen to Killian's "better way"?_**

 ** _Does Emma decide Killian's talked quite enough and send him back to his ship in a puff of smoke. This is, after all, a family affair._**


	6. Chapter 5

**Paved With Good Intentions (part 5) A CS CYOA by lynyrdwrites and gusenitsaa. Can you make the right choices to bring Emma back to the light, or will the path to angst be paved with good intentions?**

 **This is the Finale of the CYOA (cowritten with lynyrdwrites !) Honestly we intended it to be broken up into several chapters with a couple more decision points with a couple more terrible dead ends... but honestly canon has about angsted us out!**

 **So over and out...Remember this was outlined before the beginning of the season so there is no dark one Killian!**

 **Last time: Snow used the dagger to keep Emma from going after Regina and Emma decided she NEVER wanted to be controlled again. Now she's going to free herself from the dagger as Rumple tried to do, using her mother's heart! Has Killian come up with a way to save the day, or is Emma too far gone? Let's see how Killian's better way turns out for us!**

* * *

Emma paused, watching Killian as he slowly stepped into the loft. He kept a careful distance between them, his eyes darting rapidly from the heart in her palm to the cold expression on her face.

"I'm listening," she said, not loosening her grip on Snow's heart.

"You don't want to do this, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't you ever get tired of telling me what I want and what I don't. I don't think you know me as well as-"

"We both know that's not true, Swan."

"I don't have a choice. It's the only way. Do you have any idea what horrible things could happen if that dagger falls into the wrong hands?"

"Aye, I do love. But this isn't the way. Not your own mother. And what will become of your father? They share a bloody heart. Are you willing to make your brother an orphan?"

"So what Hook, shall I just go pick off one of the dwarves? They had to know me before and … there's not many who truly knew me before."

* * *

"I did."

"What are you talking about?" she asked suspiciously.

"I knew you. I saw past your walls, always did. Of the few people who truly knew you before…" Hook took a tentative step forward and Emma stiffened. He took another step, close enough that he could almost touch her now. Almost. Then she took a step back and he sighed. "I've no one love. No one but you. It should be me."

Her grip loosened slightly, Killian could tell by the way Snow straightened. She looked as though she were about to speak but David put a hand on her shoulder and she stayed quiet. For a moment Killian saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"Will you leave your son without his grandparents?" he insisted.

"I have to do this," she whispered.

"And you can't do it without her?"

"It should be her."

"Why not me? Tell me why you can't crush my heart Emma."

"Shut up," she murmured, but her eyes were unfocused and she looked past him.

"Who are you talking to?"

"I'm not weak!" she spat angrily and he stepped closer while she was distracted by something he couldn't see. Her eyes refocused on him and they were cold again. "You're holding me back now."

"Then give your mother back her heart. If it's a heart you want, you've had mine for some time."

"You think I won't do it?" she accused. "You think you can trick me into letting her go, and that I can't crush yours instead."

"Only one way to find out." There is something almost careless in his words, but then his eyes narrowed and she almost stepped back. "And If you don't take my heart. I will fight the dark one until it is gone, or I am. Look at me, Emma, and know I speak the truth."

She looked at him for a moment and one eyebrow went up. Snow's heart vanished, and Snow gasped, her sigh of relief making it evident that her heart was back where it belonged. She sagged in her husband's arms and he pulled her close. Before they could say another word grey smoke surrounded Killian and Emma and they were back on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Pain exploded through his chest and when his vision cleared his heart was in the dark one's hand.

Crush it. The dark one whispered in the back of her mind. It no longer needed a familiar facade outside her mind. It spoke with her voice now, clear and insistent inside her head. Free yourself.

"I'm sorry," she told him quietly, "I do wish there was another way."

"Then what are you waiting for, dark one?" Killian asked. There was a defiance in his tone and something more.

"Do you have a death wish?" she asked carefully, examining his heart as she circled him.

"I've nothing to fear, Swan. Because if you can crush my heart then there's nothing left for me here anyway. If you don't, it means you still want to defeat that demon inside you."

He faltered, stumbling and falling to his knees as she dug one perfect fingernail into his heart.

"This is who I am now, Hook. Why can't you accept that?"

"I will not stop fighting until that demon is utterly destroyed." Killian spat back, "That is the choice you make now. Kill me, Swan, or kill it. You can't have us both."

"It doesn't have to be like that-"

"It does," he interrupted and Emma's eyes narrowed in frustration. She could see it in his eyes. He believed that. With every fiber of his being.

You have no choice. It's only a matter of time until someone uses you as a weapon again. Against your son perhaps?

Her grip tightened and he saw stars, flashes of light exploded in his eyes and he tried to keep his eyes on her, but his legs gave out and he felt himself hit the hard deck of the Jolly before everything went dark. The last thing he heard was a muttered curse.

"Damn you, Killian Jones."

When his eyes opened he was below deck in his cabin and very much…. not dead. He blinked several times to be sure it wasn't a delusion. His eyes drifted until he saw her, leaning against the table next to the bed. His heart was no longer in her hand and he touched his good hand to his chest with a start. When his eyes finally focused, he saw that hers were bright and red rimmed. He sat up, swinging his legs off the cot to stand shakily in front of her.

"Tell me," he insisted. She looked away but he moved in front of her again. "Tell me why."

"I can't."

"You can, Swan. Tell me why."

"Because I still love you, damn it!"

He released the breath he'd been holding, letting it out in a low huff. She refused to look at him, focusing her gaze at the wall.

She didn't want to see what was in his eyes now, because it would be soft and warm and hopeful. But she had held his heart in her hand. She had hurt him and it made her own heart pang sharply. He reached for her hand and she didn't pull away. Instead, she let him pull her closer until she was in his arms again. The demon in her head was screaming but she just needed to feel his heart beating.

She rested her hand over his chest for a brief second, but when the darkness demanded she take his heart again, she instead replaced her hand with her head, resting her ear over his heart.

The steady thrum of its beat silenced the insidious voice that wanted her to clutch the darkness and never let go.

"How did we got back to Storybrooke?" he asked carefully. She was quiet for a moment and he thought she wouldn't answer. Finally she let out a sigh and pulled away.

"The wand. Light and darkness in one… all I had to do was accept the darkness. It seemed a small price to get … home. But Arthur would have killed me, Killian. I couldn't let him keep the knowledge he had gained. So I used the darkness. I let it take everyone's memories. I just wanted my dagger back, I wanted people to stop telling me what to do…"

"You could have told us," Killian murmurred. "Your family… You could have given us back our memories. Why didn't you?"

She looked away; "So you couldn't take it from me."

"You wanted to keep the power. So you lied to us."

"You don't remember Killian but Robin almost died in camelot. The darkness saved him. Regina still has the man she loves because the darkness saved him. I only ever wanted to protect you, all of you."

"Protect us?" Killian repeated, dumbfounded, staring at her as though she spoke another language. "You tried to kill your mother today, Swan. Tried to crush her heart and mine."

"Don't you understand? As long as I am tied to the dagger anyone can use me. The wrong person gets ahold of it and they could make me do anything. They could make me hurt my son. Once we're all safe, and I'm free of the dagger, I won't have to use this power for evil anymore. I just need to use it one last time."

"Aye, one last time," he chuckled. "Tell me, Swan, how many last times have there been?"

She hesitated for a moment and a knowing smirk crossed his lips. Enraged, her hand flew and before she knew it Killian had slammed backwards through the ladder and into the wall behind it.

"Oh God-"

She reappeared at his side in a moment. Broken wood lay splintered around him and the copper tang of blood assaulted her senses.

"Killian?" She rested shaking hands on either side of his face but his eyes remained closed. "I'm sorry, I didn't… " Her hands began to glow and she focused her power on his injuries, as she had with Robin, knitting together broken skin and stopping the flow of blood. His eyes flicked open as she worked and he jolted pushing her hands away from him.

"Bloody hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I can fix this-"

"STOP BLOODY TRYING TO FIX THIS!" She clenched her fingers back and her mouth dropped open as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"I didn't mean to hurt you I just-"

"Let the darkness win? Gave into anger? Didn't control your rage? Do you think I don't understand? Swan don't you see, if you don't give up the darkness you'll have no one left to protect."

She crossed her arms in front of her defensively and Killian sighed shaking the splinters of wood from his jacket and glancing at his ruined ladder. "I guess I'll be taking the other door then."

He turned to leave and Emma bit her lip, Emma Swan raging against the dark ones as she watched him walk away.

"I need your help," she blurted out finally and Killian froze.

"What do you need."

"Excalibur can destroy the darkness, once and for all but I can't… I can't reach it anymore. Only a hero can remove the sword from the stone.

"But that's not what you wanted it for? That's not why you wanted a hero to remove it from the stone."

She shook her head. "That's not… all excalibur can do."

"You and I together. We could do it, couldn't we?" he asked, watching her face carefully.

"And what makes you think I won't steal that sword the moment you pull it from the stone?" she asked.

"You won't." Her eyebrows went up in surprise.

"I might," she retorted.

Are you trying to convince me not to trust you Emma?" He asked, his lip curving in a half smile.

"Or perhaps I'm trying to make this seem like it was all your idea."

"You're still an open book to me, Swan. Tell me love, would you like to take us there?"

"I'd rather walk. Can you… walk. I can still… I can fix it if you want?"

"I've had worse," he replied, taking her hand. They walked hand in hand until they reached Emma's new home and she opened the door leading him silently towards the basement. She moved stiffly and he squeezed her fingers reassuringly.

"Killian this is what he wanted, he wanted me to free the sword, what if I can't-"

"You can do this, Emma."

"I don't know if I can," she admitted quietly as the door to the basement swung open. He squeezed her hand once more, and led the way down into the basement. They both halted at the stone, the sword handle gleaming temptingly. His fingers itched to take the blade but he held back.

"How does this work?" he asked her tersely.

"Once whole, excalibur has the power to destroy the darkness. Or the light, depending on its wielder's… inclinations."

He nodded and reached for the blade. With one smooth movement he pulled on the sword until it slid from the stone and revealed it's broken edge. Emma's eyes widened slightly as Killian examined it. The light reflected off the blade and to his amazement the design on the blade shifted before his eyes until the etching read clearly as Emma's dagger. Killian Jones.

"What does that mean?" he asked, eyes flicking rapidly to hers.

"It can destroy the darkness, or the light," she repeated. I think this means you can destroy the darkness as I could have destroyed the light. Two sides of a coin. " Emma waved her fingers and her dagger appeared in her palm. The blades were pulled together like poles of a magnet, dragging both Killian and Emma a step toward each other.. A bright light obscured their view for a moment and then excalibur was whole, one blade, bearing both their names on the ground between them.

He'll destroy you the dark one whispered and Emma shut her eyes against the steadilly amplifying cries of the dark ones. How did you think this was going to work Emma. He can't destroy me without destroying you.

"Emma?"

She jumped, one hand coming up defensively, magic at the ready.

You can't let him take it. It's too much power. It will destroy him. And you. It will take you both.

"This was a mistake," she said quickly, fear rising in her voice. "it's too much power. It will destroy you."

It should be yours. Your power.

"It has to be me. I have to destroy the darkness. It should be mine-"

He hesitated just a moment and the dark one roared in anger in her mind.

He's going to end you. We told you he couldn't be trusted. She picked up the sword and the dark one giggled. Kill him. Before he can kill you.

She dropped the sword as quickly as she had raised it and took a step back.

"Killian do it quickly."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She flicked her fingers and Killian felt cool metal in his hand. Excalibur shone in his grip. Emma stepped forward and brushed her fingers along his cheek "You of all people, Killian. How did you think you were going to destroy the dark one? The same way you always intended to. But this time you'll destroy the darkness for good. Just as you always meant to." Her hand slipped from his cheek. A tiny flick of her fingers and the sword came up, its point hovering just above her heart. "It's your name on the blade. You have to be the one to do it…" She insisted. "Be quick Killian, please," her voice wavered for just a moment. A flicker of fear that she couldn't quite hide.

He hesitated and suddenly her appearance melted away, shifting until the crocodile stood before him. "Is this easier?" Her voice was gone now, replaced by the voice of the one he had tried to kill for so long. He shook his head, horror in his eyes.

"No, Swan. Don't lie to me. Not now."

He blinked and Emma was back. "Killian, please," her voice was near desperate now, and he recognized the look in her eyes, the look of control… slipping.

"I can't-" he stuttered. The blade fell, its tip hitting the floor with a graceless clatter as he dove forward. His lips met hers with a violent crash and her arms dragged him closer. One last kiss, she thought, just one last-

A surge of power shot through them both and Emma gasped, shuddering in his arms as the darkness was ripped from her; an inky presence seeping from her like water dripping from her clothes.

A smile grew on Killian's face as he watched the darkness grow before him and his grip on excalibur tightened.

"That's more like it," he murmured. Now free of Emma the dark column swirled in on itself, reforming and pulling away, trying to escape the presence of the sword. But without a vessel it wasn't strong enough. The inky darkness began to shrink, being pulled into excalibur, filling in the blank parts of the blade with more dark etching until all of the swirling darkness was gone, leaving a black blade where there had been two names.

The sword was warm to the touch, near buzzing with the power it had absorbed, and he wasn't sure what made him so confident, but somehow he knew what to do. He raised the blade and plunged it back into the stone. The stone shifted under the blade like mud, and then resolidified, locking the darkness away.

"Oh God," Her whisper came out breathy and he turned just in time to catch Emma as she fell into him. He couldn't see her face but he could smell the salt of her tears, feel the wetness on his shirt. He pressed her close, rubbing his fingers along her back until the shaking calmed.

"It's over now," he whispered.

She shook her head into his chest, refusing to pull away from the warmth of his embrace.

He pushed her away so he could look at her,"Are you hurt, Emma?"

"I hurt you. My parents… Henry"

"-will forgive you," he said quietly, brushing the tears from her cheek. "They love you, and your parents understand darkness. We all do" - he cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes - "did you think yourself the one person that could never be tempted, Swan?"

"I'm supposed to be the Savior-"

"And lo and behold, the Savior turned out to be human," he hugged her close, and Emma once more rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "You're allowed to be human on occasion, Emma."

When he held her, she thought that she could maybe believe that everyone could forgive her, that, in the end, good would prevail. After so many weeks spent listening to the insidious words of the darkness, hope was a gift.

"We should go and find your family," Killian began, but Emma clung tighter and shook her head.

"We will. In a while. For now… just stay like this?"

So he held her a little tighter, and Emma clung to him and let him be her strength for a little while. The Darkness was gone, left only in the memories of those it had haunted, and she would face her family, and make her apologies.

But for the moment, she would just embrace him and the hope he had helped her to find once more.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the somewhat rocky road and good luck surviving next week! Don't forget to drop us a note!**_


End file.
